You're Not Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is facing being bullied by Astra's son Dracon along with dealing with BBS. Can Artie and his other friends show him that he is special even though he's different?
1. Alone and Hurting Inside

You're Not Alone

Ch 1

A/N Another new fic. I was listening to Hero by Superchick one of my fave songs and this inspired me to write this. Also this is a sequel to my other fic Keep Holding On.

Also the condition Snowgre has is real. It's a very rare genetic disorder. I have it. It affects your sight and other areas but my Mom and my friend Leah know more about it. You can look up about it if you're curious.

Another day at Duloc High but Dracon cackled as the final bell rang.

He was Astra's son and an ogre bully.

He had violet skin like his father, blue eyes, slender and a cruel heart.

He'd only moved here a few weeks and he was picking on somebody, Snowgre.

He picked on him because he had a symbol cane and was half blind.

Mikaz watched as Snowgre closed his locker.

It looked like he was about to cry.

Dracon had put flyers in his locker which had a not allowed sign and an eye in the middle which was the symbol of visual impairment.

"Snowg… please don't listen to him.

You may be half blind with no night vision and tunnel vision but you're a wonderful person.

Besides freaks like Dracon are insecure losers." He told him.

"Yeah…. I guess." The ogre teen said sadly as they walked out of the building.

Mikaz was Snowgre's only friend, a human one who was a goth like him and into music.

They wanted to form a band together.

Snowgre sighed looking at his arm and hand.

There were bruises from lunch on them.

Astra had told Dracon to bully Snowgre because it was revenge on Shrek, Snowgre's cousin for stopping his fun.

"_I wish he'd leave me alone._

_If Shrek found out, things would get worse for me._

_It's better if I stay quiet." _He thought as he approached the swamp, his furry body hiding the bruises.

He saw Puss and Artie there instead of Shrek and Fiona.

"They went on their anniversary thing so we're looking after the triplets for them along with you." Artie heard Puss say.

"Sure." Snowgre replied sadly going into his room and closing the door.

"That's weird.

He never does that when ever we're here.

I should go talk to him." Artie said.

Puss agreed.

Snowgre sighed as he sat at his desk and put some paper and started to draw.

Besides being good at music, he was good at art and drew manga.

He had made up a hero like the ones in the manga books he read.

It was his escape.

He had a rare thing in his genes.

It was BBS or Bardel Biedl Syndrome which made him half blind and affected him in other areas such as interaction with peers. It also meant his retunas were slowly dying and when that happened, he'd be totally blind.

This made him shy, not confident and had low self esteem.

He'd only found out before starting high school this Fall when Fiona noticed he wasn't himself.

His parents went bombastic when they heard and refused to have a disabled teen in the family.

They'd told other members of his family to ignore/hate him.

Shrek was the only one who didn't treat him that way along with Fiona and the others.

Artie had no clue.

"Hey you okay?

You… seemed sad coming in." Artie told him.

"I'm fine.

Thanks for the concern Artie." Snowgre mumbled.

"Okay I'm just worried." He said leaving.

Snowgre sighed but had an idea on how to lift the blues a little.

He grabbed his wallet and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Portalus Openus!" he said as a portal appeared and he went through it…

He arrived in a street outside a comic shop called Forbidden Planet.

He smiled as he opened the door and went in...


	2. I Need You

You're Not Alone

Ch 2

Snowgre sighed sadly as he vented his anger while playing Guitar Hero on the Wil in the store.

"Hey Palmer that furry kid us back." An employee said as Carley stepped out of the stock room and came to the counter.

She worked at Forbidden Planet which was her favourite store for comics, manga and figurines and everything a geek could want.

She was the Supervisor manager of the store.

She made sure the other employees were doing their jobs along with helping out.

"_It's been a week since he's been here but I don't blame him._

_He looks upset." _She thought coming over to Snowgre using her symbol cane.

She had the same syndrome as him.

She was about to speak when the door opened and somebody came in.

It was Leah.

"Hey what's up with Snowg?

He hasn't talked since I got here." She asked.

"Yeah I know.

I think he's in trouble." Carley replied.

Snowgre then stopped playing.

"Sorry guys.

I needed to vent." He said looking away from them.

Leah saw the bruises and was worried.

"I…. Was in a fight." He lied.

"Okay then we're going for dinner.

You want to come?" Leah said.

Snowgre nodded yes.

"Cool. Let me go get something and I'll be back in a minute." Carley replied leaving to get her stuff.

She then opened her back pack and snuck a Land of Snow head band along with gloves and the nre Naruto book along with Shaman King books.

She knew he loved Naruto and manga just as much as her and Leah.

"Maybe this'll help him." She thought as she rehoined them.

The guy at the counter watched as they left.

"That was close!" he said as Astra came out with Dracon..

The teen was Charming's son Adur.

He wasn't like his father at all.

Charming had forved him to help Dracon.

"So Snowgre's still miserable?

Good work son.

Keep it up." Astra told Dracon.

Leah noticed Snowgre was quiet as they waited for their meal at the Red Panda Chinese resturant.

He sipped his Coke while looking at the table.

"Snowg is something the matter?

Id there is, we can help.

We are friends." Carley said to him while Leah was in the bath room.

"There is.

Astra's son Dracon bullys me at school.

It's because I'm half blind and use a cane.

He beats me, hurts my feelings.

If I tell anyone, it'll be worse." He answered her nearly in tears.

He then felt her arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay Snowg.

We'll help." She whispered.

"T-Thanks." Snowgre trplied.

Leah saw Snowgre was in a better nood when she returned.

He was wearing a Land of Snow head band and there was Aforbidden Planet bag on his knees.

Dracon didn't get wgt Snowgre was happy with them.

Artie was nervous as Leah told him what was going on.

"You can't tell Shrek, okay?" Carley told him.

"Yeah I know.

But he's coming back tinight." Artie answered them as Snowgre was in his room asleep with his arms around Frosty, the stuffed polat bear that his parents had made for him.

Leah smiled as she checked up on him.

He looked peaceful in sleep.

"We're gonna help so that you feel confident.

It's sad that your family disowbed you." she thought as she went back into the living room...


	3. You Brought me the Pick

You're Not Alone

Ch 3

Snowgre sighed as he ate breakfast.

He knew that as soon as he walked through the doors of Duloc High, Dracon would be waiting.

Fiona noticed he was quiet as he ate.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No I'm okay." He answered her.

He hated having to lie but didn't want them to worry.

She watched as he grabbed his back pack and left for school.

Shrek was talking to Leah.

She'd told him about Snowgre.

Mikaz saw sleep still in his friend's eyes as he joined him by his locker.

"Did Dracon see me?" Snowgre asked nervous.

"No not yet. There's some new kid in the class.

She's in Home room with us." He answered.

"_I wonder who it is._

_Why do I have a feeling?" _he thought opening his locker and finding a note.

It was from Dracon.

Mikaz saw him shiver as he grabbed his books.

"You okay?

You look like somebody destroyed your guitar pick." Mikaz asked.

"I-I'm fine.

Let's just go to home room okay?" Snowgre told him as they made their way there.

Snowgre used his symbol cane to move through the hall ways until they came to a room and went in.

Snowgre smiled as he saw somebody.

Mikaz smiled as he saw the new kid.

She had short red and blasck hair, wore red and black glasses, wore a Tenacious D shirt and had a symbol cane by her side.

"Carley!

I didn't know you came here." Snowgre told her as they hugged.

Dracon snickered along with some preppy girls at that.

"I can't believe they let another disabled freak in here, especially a Goth one.

You're both mine!" he said tripping up Snowgre and punching his friend on the arm.

Snowgre saw her tear up a little.

It made him angry too.

It was one thing for Dracon to pick on him but to pick on his friend made him angry.

"Don't listen to him.

He's an insecure loser, remember?" Snowgre whispered.

Carley nodded.

Later after the bell for First Period rang, Snowgre and Mikaz watched as she walked off.

"Where're you going?

You're going to miss English and it's your fave subject!" Snowgre told her.

"I… know but I have it later.

Remember they put me in Special Ed classes?" she replied.

Snowgre nodded.

He'd escaped from being stuck in Special Ed because Shrek hadn't told the principal about him being disabled when enrolling.

"It's okay. We'll see you at lunch.

We can discuss the new Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles book we read." Snowgre replied.

Carley smiled at that.

"Awesome! I'll see you later." She said walking on.

She opened her locker and grabbed some reading books and manga.

She also grabbed the new Aria novel she was writing in a notebook because she finished her work easily and got bored.

She then came to a class room and opened the door.

At lunch she, Snowgre and Mikaz were talking.

They then saw a cheer leader throw something at them.

It was a fork.

"What was that for?" Carley asked Snowgre.

Dracon heard the other cheer leaders laugh at that.

"You oaf!

It was thrown at you." one answered her.

Mikaz then saw the other cheer leaders surround the table.

"This isn't good!" Snowgre thought.

"Leave her alone you preppy freaks!" a voice yelled.

It was Misery and her Goth friends.

Snowgre smiled at her.

"Great emos!" the cheer leaders told them.

Dracon hated the emos that Misery and her friends were.

"Come on let's go." the preppy kids said threatened by Misery's presence.

"Hey you okay?

I'm Misery.

I didn't know you read Spiderwick.

Fantasy so rocks!" she told Carley.

"Y-Yeah I know. I rwad manga too." she replied.

But after school Dracon showed up.

"What do you want?" Snowgre asked him as the student body gathered around them.

"Prepare to fight unless you're a chicken, loser!" Dracon taunted.

Mikaz and Carley were worried at this.

"We've gotta stop this before he gets really hurt!" Misery said joining them.

They watched as Snowgre was beaten up by Dracon as the fight ended and the entire student body left.

Misery helped him up.

"You okay?" SHE ASKED.

"No everything hurts. I think my arm's broken.

He's right you guys." he said as they came to the swamp.

"What do you mean?" Carley asked him.

"I'm nothing but a disabled loser.

Nobody in my family wants me, not even my parents.

Maybe...I should leave." he answered as he entered through the front door limping.

Fiona was shocked by the state he was in but Shrek, Leah and Artie helped him.

"Is he okay?" Leah asked Carley.

"No he's not. He was jumped on by Dracon in a fight against him and played dirty." she answered.

Leah heard Snowgre upset in his room.

Later she came in with ice cream.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm the failure of the family and nothing I do will change that.

Even Shrek thinks that." Snowgre said.

"That's not true.

He knows you're awesome and hates that the others in your family can't see how cool you are." she told him.

A smile crossed his face along with fudge on his top lip.

She left him.

Carley and the others were eating at the table.

"How is he?" Artie whispered to her.

"He's feeling a little better but low in confidence." she answered.

He along with Shrek was worried by her answer.

Sniwgre then saw Mikaz enter his room through the window.

"ey Snowg you look like a train wreck.

I found something that might cheer you up." he said handing him a guitar pick made of green ivory with horns.

"Wow cool pick.

Where did you find it?" Snowgre asked him as he wore it as a necklace.

"Misery found it in a Goth shop she was in.

We figured this would impress you." Mikaz answered.

"Thanks man it rocks." Snowgre replied.

Leah saw him come out of his room later wearing the pick.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Where did you get the Pick of Destiny?" she asked him.

"Mikaz got it for me.

It's cool." he answered.

"Yeah and it has mystical powers because it was made from the Devil's tooth.

Just be careful with it, okay?" she told him.

He nodded as she left...

He wondered what she meant...


	4. His Real family Revealed

You're Not Alone

Ch 4

Snowgre was feeling weird as he didn't notice the purple chakra swirling around him.

"What're you staring at?

Do I have a zit or something?" he asked Mikaz.

"No you have chakra." He answered him.

Snowgre freaked out when he saw this in the mirror.

"_Why is this happening now?_

_It's like I'm… a ninja._

_Maybe I should tell Shrek." _He thought as his eyes glowed and became blue eye slits.

A Chinese ogre was watching him in ninja gear and a head band with the royal seal on it.

"At last he has been found and his powers have emerged." He thought disappearing.

Shrek was nervous after Snowgre told him.

Fiona saw fear in his brown eyes.

"I've hidden something from Snowgre, something he should know.

The parents he thinks hate him aren't his real ones.

He was adopted by them.

His real parents are the rulers of Sha-jing the secret ogre city in Asia.

They knew their kid was endowed with great power so they had to send him away.

Something bad is going to destroy the city and they need Snowgre to return only I'm afraid of telling him." He explained.

Fiona then saw tears in Mikaz's eyes at that.

Snowgre was nervous walking back to the swamp as ninjas surrounded him.

"What do you want?" he asked as his eyes glowed and he took them out but hadn't killed them.

Suddenly another ogre stepped out towards him in royal robes.

He looked like Snowgre and had his eyes.

"Hello son. Your mother and I have missed you these past sixteen years." He said.

Snowgre glared angrily at Shrek.

"What's going on?

Explain to me!" he said.

Shrek sighed as he explained everything to him.

Snowgre was shocked.

"So I was adopted.

Why didn't you and Mom wanna see me or write?" he asked his royal looking father.

"It would've been nice but our enemies would've found you and destroyed you.

You are our city's salvation. You have a very powerful thing inside you.

Which you must use to save your home." Sasa-jin told him.

"A demon like in Naruto?" Snowgre asked his father.

He nodded.

Leah was amazed as she listened to the conversation.

She hoped Snowgre would be okay.

"Where do we live?" Snowgre asked him.

"In Asia. You were a ninja baby when you were born but also our city's prince." Sasajim answered him.

Snowgre found this hard to understand.

He was wearing his Naruto head band and gloves.

"You must decide what to do." Sasa-jun told him.

The teen nodded but wondered what threat was looming on his parent's city.

Dracon was the threat.

He was a demon created by Orchimaru to take on Snowgre's family and destroy Snowgre.

He'd given him to Astra to raise as his evil son.

Leah, Carley and Mikaz went with Snowgre to Asia to help Snowgre adjust to the life that had been hidden from him.

Shrek felt sad but knew it was the right thing to do by letting Snowgre do this.

Astra growled as he saw them leave.

It was nearly time...


End file.
